En la Orilla del Mundo
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: John Watson había vivido quince aburridos años como primer oficial de la flota inglesa en el Caribe hasta que conoce al Sherlock Holmes, ordenado por el Rey de Inglaterra como Capitán del Scarlet Lady, un barco pirata de inmensa fama. Juntos, investigarán el misterio de Pedro Alvarado, un pirata español que los elude como un fantasma. Feliz Cumpleaños Gudea del foro I am SHERlocked


**En la Orilla del Mundo**

**==Feliz Cumpleaños Gudea==**

* * *

**1. Tortuga**

Esto había sido una idea terrible, nefasta, la peor que había tenido en sus treinta años de vida. Largos años de verdad, nadie esperaba que sobreviviera tantos. No venía de una familia de abolengo, no eran lords y no tenían absolutamente nada para que él mantuviera a una esposa por lo que casaron a su hermana con un dueño de una flota que la encontró lo suficientemente hermosa como para obviar que no tenía dote y a él lo encajaron en el ejército. Resultó que no fue tan mala idea, lo de su hermana sí, su esposo la detestaba pero la soportaba estoicamente. Y él había alcanzado el rango de primer oficial en una fragata que comandaba toda una flota y que llevaba años peleándose con los piratas españoles que parecían pulular por las aguas del Caribe.

Y sin embargo, habían tenido tantos problemas con un tal Pedro Alvarado, parecía desaparecer con su enorme barco, una carabela llamada _La Sirena_ y se llevaba todo, sin que ellos hubiera podido oponerse, pese a la cantidad de barcos que comandaba su Capitán, no eran nada contra el barco con tres niveles de cañones y una cantidad enorme de piratas horribles y desagradables. Porque los piratas eran horribles y desagradables, sobretodo si eran españoles. Y por lo tanto él estaba ahí, en Tortuga, una isla donde todo tipo de piratas se codeaba sin importale mucho la nacionalidad para gastar su oro y beber todo el ron que fueran capaces. Alguien tenía que saber donde estaba Alvarado y cuál era su secreto que lo hacía invencible.

El único punto en contra es que él no parecía un pirata. Era demasiado pulcro, nada de barba o bigotes, por más que se lo quisiera dejar, tardaban tanto en crecer que parecía que siempre llevaba dos días sin rasurarse. Y a pesar de haber vivido una larga vida y afortunada vida, nunca lo habían herido de gravedad y no se había contagiado de nada horrible, se veía como un chico muy joven, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules y brillantes. Se paraba demasiado erguido, no miraba con la suficiente desconfianza y no reía de las obscenidades tan fuerte como debía.

Además estaba el hecho de que aunque hablaba un español bastante decente, tenía un acento raro que hacía que nadie creyera ni por asomo que fuera otra cosa que un inglés muy extraño. Un inglés que hacía demasiadas preguntas en territorio neutral, un inglés al que nadie reconocía como parte de su tripulación y que se estaba volviendo molesto. Por eso mismo, había sido una terrible idea meterse en aquel lugar, que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir lo más pronto posible, aunque no tuviera ninguna respuesta.

Su barco lo estaba esperando a una distancia segura, tendría que remar por más de media hora con una dirección específica para poder encontrarlos, esperaba que su Capitán tuviera la paciencia necesaria para saber que si se había tardado varios días más de lo acordado era porque no le había sido sencillo generar algo de confianza entre aquello extraños. Para bien o para mal se conocían, se preciaban de ser quienes eran y prestar un servicio a su nación y no les caían muy en gracia los mercenarios que se alquilaban como tripulación sin ese sentido de pertenencia y de orgullo.

Cuando llegó al muelle pensó haberlo logrado, tan sólo tenía que tomar la lancha y remar con todas sus fuerzas, pero claro, las cosas nunca son tan fáciles como parecen. La lancha no estaba y dos palurdos panzones le cortaban el paso, al voltear, se encontró con otro par que le estaban hablando en un español tan incomprensible que seguramente no les quedaría dudas de que no les entendía nada. Estaba listo para defenderse, para salir de ahí a punta de espadazos, aunque con seguridad no podría con los cuatro. Sabía defenderse, no era la primera pelea en la que estaría y el combate en alta mar lo había curtido adecuadamente, el problema era que ninguno de los brutos esos iban a pelear limpio y a él se le daban muy mal las peleas en desventaja.

Sacó su espada y cargó contra los dos que tenía más cerca, sin pensarlo dos veces a uno le rompió la nariz de un codazo y contra el otro descargó toda la fuerza de sus brazos logrando que perdiera el equilibrio por un momento. Tuvo tiempo entonces de voltear para ver que los otros dos estaban a dos pasos de él y que uno estaba tratando de sujetarlo por la espalda para que pudieran golpearlo. Se enfrentó al que quería rodearlo, pero de esa manera dejaba descubierta su guardia y el otro bien podía aprovechar ese momento para atacarlo. Aunque esto nunca sucedió, se escuchó un disparo sólido y el olor a pólvora lo inundó todo, logró clavar su espada en su atacante y lo dejó caer a sus pies con las vísceras saliendo de su abdomen.

Y entonces quedó de frente con una especie de aparición, con algo que se parecía a los relatos de las jóvenes enamoradizas que fantasean con la imagen del aventurero en su barco, enfrentando los peligros de los mares desconocidos. Porque aquello no podía ser real, le habían dado un golpe en la cabeza y estaba alucinando, porque en definitiva nadie podía tener tal pinta de sueño hecho realidad y enfundado en un casaca azul tan brillante, que iba a juego con sus ojos. Habrán pasado dos o tres segundos mirándose, aunque le pareció la vida entera y estaba listo, en cuestión de tres latidos de corazón, a dejar todo atrás por ir con él, fuera quién fuera.

-¿Qué hace el primer oficial del _Reina del Caribe_ en territorio neutral? –dijo con una voz que podía haberlo hecho gemir tan sólo del placer de escucharla. No comprendía qué le pasaba, tenía quince años de pertenecer la Marina de Su Majestad y nunca jamás había cuestionado su lealtad. Era quien era, un marino que había escalado en jerarquía pero nunca llegaría más allá, nunca sería un capitán porque no era nadie y siempre estaría más abajo que cualquier segundo hijo de un lord que quisiera hacer carrera militar y que acabaría comando un navío sin la menor idea de qué hacía.

-Yo no soy … -dijo titubeante sin poder concretar nada porque esos ojos lo miraban como si quisiera comérselo y estaba bajo un hechizo imposible de romper. Se había acercado a él, las diferencia de altura evidenciadas por unas largas y delgadas piernas decoradas con las botas más magníficas del mundo, altas, llegaban más arriba de sus rodillas.

-John Hamish Watson, treinta años, enlistado en el ejército desde los quince años. Hijo de un contador, profesión muy necesaria pero poco apreciada, llevaba las finanzas de Lord Godalming, un tipo rico que jamás comprendió que si no fuera por tu padre, estaría arruinado. Una hermana, casada con comerciante de telas con su propia flota mercante, muy exitoso, aunque el matrimonio no ha tenido hijos. Te aburres, la fragata en la que sirves no hace nada productivo, persiguen al fantasma español de Pedro Alvarado sin que nada suceda y por eso te ofreciste como voluntario para venir aquí y averiguar algo.

Terminó su discurso con una sonrisa satisfecha, la mano descansando en la cintura y esperando a que pudiera decir algo. Se había quedado sin palabras, era todo cierto y la verdad es que si se aburría a muerte en su barco, creía que los piratas estaban siendo de mayor utilidad a Su Majestad, recuperando todos aquellos tesoros que los españoles reclamaban para si. Pero él no podía simplemente dejar de ser quien era, aunque tuviera todos los deseos de no regresar a su puesto, de seguir a ese hombre que parecía saber sobre él hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Si quieres saber algo de Pedro Alvarado tendrás que venir conmigo, porque aquí no obtendrás nada –dijo y le tendió la mano. Aquello era un gesto raro, ¿ir con él? Y sin embargo tomó su mano y se ayudó de ella para saltar los dos cadáveres que le estorbaban y lo siguió a través de los muelles hasta llegar a donde se encontraba un gran navío. Le sorprendió reconocerlo, aquel barco era legendario, hermosamente construido para no tener igual en el agua.

-El _Scarlet Lady_ –dijo casi con reverencia y al mirar de nuevo al hombre que lo había ayudado y que ahora le proponía acompañarlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba frente al Capitán Sherlock Holmes, nombrado en su puesto por el mismísimo Rey William III de Inglaterra, cuyos hermanos mayores eran Lords, uno de ellos Duque de Warwick, dueño de un castillo fortificado y uña y mugre del Rey.

-Ahora Watson, ¿vendrás conmigo? –preguntó como si tuviera opción donde no la había.

-Por supuesto –respondió con mayor alegría de que debía sentir y esto provocó cierta intriga en el Capitán, aunque dejaría ese tema para después, cuando hubiera tiempo, porque precisamente en ese momento, tenía una pista que seguir y no podía dejar que se enfriara. Y al final el viaje a Tortuga no había sido un desperdicio, había encontrado a una persona que tan sólo verla, supo que le sería leal hasta las últimas consecuencias. Y el que fuera un primer oficial de la flota inglesa no le iba nada mal para sus planes.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer. Este fanfic surge también como un feliz cumpleaños, en este caso para Gudea, quien me hizo el enorme favor de escribirme un hermoso PirateKidLock el cual amo y ahora, es su turno de leer algo sobre piratas.**_

_**Espero que sea de tu agrado y pues puedes irme pidiendo que cambie algo o incluya algo conforme vaya evolucionando la historia.**_

_**Notas:**_

_**Tortuga no es invento de Piratas del Caribe, la isla existe y fue descubierta por Cristobal Colón, quien le puso el nombre. Lo de ser un territorio neutral es como adaptación mía.**_

_**Pedro Alvarado es invento mío.**_

_**Que el Rey de Inglaterra sea William III ubica al fanfic a finales del siglo XVII pero al no ser historiadora espero no cometer grandes aberraciones.**_

_**Bueno, si lo leen, comenten, que los comentarios son el alimento de los autores... tengo hambre!**_

_**Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook y dense una vuelta por el foro de I am SHER locked aquí en ff . net**_

_**Saludos**_


End file.
